


Robots Regrets

by DramaticBlue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killua is a robot who's made to kill!, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The other characters will be added slowly, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19685665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/DramaticBlue
Summary: KILL12 has seen the outside world. Its's seen the night sky twinkling with stars at a distance, the soft glow of the street lights illuminating the sidewalks for people who ventured into the night. The bright headlights of cars zooming by, everyone oblivious to the one who walks among them.It's seen blood splatter against walls, spreading onto the floors in a pool of crimson, headless bodies; done by its hand.But it saw what seems to be an angel one day. One that it was ordered to kill.;;Or in which Killua is a robot / Android who was ordered to kill Gon. Will Killua do it or will he disobey those who created him?





	Robots Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Killua/Gon  
> They are aged up! They're both 21! (Well, Killua is sorta 21? He has the body of a 21 year old, so I'm gonna say he's 21. Shh)
> 
> Please read the end notes! I'd love feedback on the question asked!!
> 
> Chapter title; Irobot by Jon Bellion  
> (Its lyrics from the song)

Loud chatter filled the large cafeteria, forks scrapping against plates, areas being cleaned with bleach, mixing a strong weird smell of chemicals and food in the air. It didn't bother the robot. It's smelled worse than that.

It didn't even need to eat either, it's just there to "socialize", as Zeno had mused to it. Despite that, the robot sat alone in the corner, ignoring the chatter and anyone who approached. It didn't have time for mindless feelings and friends. It studied the bleach white walls and tiled floors, tapping against the metal table, bored out of its mind. It didn't want to talk, but it didn't want to sit there and do nothing at all.

"KILL12, we require your assistance." A voice boomed from the speaker, alerting the robot of a new mission. Static followed after, as everyone stared at it, whispers heard from every side of the cafeteria; wondering what the "master" needed from the robot.

It blinked a few times, standing up while dusting itself off. Finally, something to make it less bored. It briskly made its way to the metal door which was locked shut. It waited a few seconds and the door slid open letting the robot through.

It ignored the hushed whispers from the scientists wishing to poke and prod at the gorgeous machine, built by the Zoldycks. Gorgeous was an understatement. It had silky white hair, crystal blue eyes, and snowy pale skin. Not a flaw nor a mark was laid on the robot. It has the appearance of an 21 year old, old enough to get into secure areas for adults thankfully.

It was assigned "male" as a gender, though no one ever says "he". It's always referred to as an "it". It isn't human after all. Though, it doubts being human is any better, after watching scientists go through the damnest of things to create pieces that end up as failures.

KILL12 finds it amusing, as amusing as a robot can, to watch their hard work go to waste. It doesn't show it though, knowing it'll be deemed as a failure and scrapped immediately. There's no room for failure in the world. Emotions as well. It didn't need any of it. The Zoldycks made sure it knew that.

Snapping out of its thoughts, KILL12 quickly made its way to the briefing room, whispers of "why is * _it_ * allowed to walk around on * _its_ * own?". It paid no mind, having gotten used to such things. Why bother caring about mindless people's opinions on it? It'd only cause trouble in the end.

The white haired robot knocked on the wooden door twice, waiting silently for approval to walk inside. It glanced around, narrowing it's eyes on a person gracefully making their way down the hall. Everyone's eyes were adverted, staring at the bleach white walls instead, afraid to catch the humans eyes. Illumi, one of those who helped create it. Illumi was the one who kept its emotions at bay, informing it that it isn't, and won't ever be, human. It held back a scoff when the human brushed past it, walking into the room without knocking or waiting for permission.

It just goes to show how much of a higher power Illumi is, compared to KILL12. Ridiculous.

After a beat, a deep voice called out, "you may come in KILL." Silva, the one who had the idea and money to make KILL12, was waiting patiently inside as the robot walked in, standing in front of the older man.

KILL12 was no fool, it knew its appearance had a similarity to the man. It was intentional, so they could pass as a son and father. The difference is, KILL12s eyes look alive and warm, while Silva's look cold and dead. It's horrifying to think of the possibilities about why the man's blue eyes look like ice. So KILL12 usually strays its thoughts from such a thing.

"We have a new mission for you." Silva spoke calmly, intertwining his hands on the desk, appearing less like a lead scientist and more like a business man about to strike up a deal with an unwilling customer.

It kept quiet, eyes flickering to the other man in the room. It had expected Illumi to leave when the conversation started but he appeared to stay still by the olders side, black soulless eyes boring into the robot.

Creepy!

The silver haired man continued, "You have a new target to dispose of." Reaching for a folder, he opened it and flicked through it, stopping at a page with a hum. Setting down the open file, he pushed it towards the robot.

KILl12 bent over to examine the contents, narrowing his eyes in distaste and disinterest. Gon Freecss, age 21, works at Biskets Cafe, owned by Biscuit "Bisky' Krueger, age 57, despite her appearance. Gon lives with his aunt, Mito Freecss, and his great grandmother, Abe Freecss. His father, Ging Freecss, whereabouts are unknown, along with his mother.

He works from 9am to 10pm on weekdays. Best time to strike would be after work, 10:30pm when he's alone walking home.

It's eyes flickered to the picture, noting the man had honey coloured eyes; dark black, almost green looking, spikey hair, and a dumb smile.

After analyzing the page through and through, it looked at Silva, waiting to hear more, despite its curiosity on why such a man has to be killed. It doesn't seem like Gon has done anything to deserve to be hunted down, by the Zoldycks no less.

"Complete this job in two days. Illumi will give you a ride to the location, and leave immediately after dropping you off. Call when you finish and he'll pick you up."

Simple instructions, easy to complete. KILL12 had no doubt it wouldn't be able to complete this task, more so since Gon doesn't look like a fighting type of person. Though, taking a look at KILL12 you'd think it wouldn't hurt a fly, yet it kills humans. Looks can be very deceiving. Never trust someone based solely on appearance. They may surprise you.

Silva cleared his throat, and KILL12 immediately locked eyes with the older man, nodding it's head. "Alright. When are we leaving?"

Illumi spoke up for the first time, still boring a hole into KILL12, causing the robot to suppress a shiver. "In one hour."

With a nod, KILL12 was dismissed to go get "ready". Which includes grabbing a spare shirt and pants. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, it'd have a bag as well but that doesn't particularly matter much. The only things in the bag will be the pants and shirt.

It made its way down the halls, twisting and turning, keeping silent the entire time. It stopped in front of a older man, who wasn't wearing the standard white coat and dress pants. Instead, he was in a loose shirt with baggy pants, giving off a vibe that he wasn't meant to be there. But he was.

"Zeno." KILL12 greeted, bowing slightly, causing the man to chuckle a little bit. It stood up straight, watching as Zeno looked at the robot up and down.

"I heard you were called in for a mission!" He said almost cheerfully, as he gestured for the robot to follow him.

KILL12 followed quickly, eyes narrowing on those who walked by with a judging gaze. It should just end their lives, perhaps then they'd learn not to judge.

Realizing Zeno was waiting for a reply, it spoke calmly, "yes I was."

"Who is it this time?" Zeno asked, glancing at KILL12 out of the corner of his eye.

It isn't supposed to tell people who its target is, no matter who asked. Not even Zeno. Not that it doubts Zeno doesn't already know. There's a glint in his eyes, giving away the knowledge.

"I can't answer that."

The older man laughed, "good for you, you remember the rule! Back when you were first made you told everyone your target. You've learned."

"* _Learned_ *"? More like they threatened to shut it down if it didn't * _learn_ * to not tell people. So it finally stopped saying it's targets. Illumi had the worst effect on it though. The worst threats, that it knew he would go through with. It's just a piece of metal put together with a brain and orders to kill. Nothing needed. It knew that rather well.

"I did." It agreed nonetheless, shoving its hands into the pockets of the black skinny jeans it was wearing.

Zeno stopped walking, causing KILL12 to stop as well, looking at the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"Go get ready, boy." He said before walking off, leaving the robot alone.

"Boy?" It muttered, shaking its head. No, it isn't a boy. It's a machine, used to kill its targets. That's it.

KILL12 sighed and made its way to its room to gather its stuff, keeping its head down the entire time. Why talk to people? It wastes time.

After getting ready, it went to the car, expecting Illumi to show before it. To its surprise, Illumi wasn't there waiting. It's been an hour, and it's rather unusual the older man was late. He normally never is.

Sighing, it leaned back against the sleek black car; waiting "patiently" for Illumi.

How annoying.

Finally the older man showed up, with another person following suit. It didn't bother remembering the women's name, but it politely greeted her nonetheless.

They set off to get to Whale Island. This will take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> sO  
> Do y'all mind me referring to Killua as "it" or is it confusing? Like, should I switch to "he" in the next chapters?
> 
> The reason I'm using "it" instead of "he" is to emphasize the fact that Killua himself doesn't believe he can be identified as something considered human, when he's not. 
> 
> Lemme know!
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
